Who is Curtis??
Who is Curtis??!!! YouTube Curtis Paradis Show- YouTube A Simmer who lives in canada and has a show on youtube called now and has a vlog channel where he lives with his two cats 24/7 Facebook Curtis Pardadis Facebook fanpage Welcome to the Curtis Paradis Show fan page on facebook. This is the best way to keep up to date with what I am doing online and on Youtube.DescriptionThe Curtis Paradis Show is a channel on youtube where I create videos about The Sims 3, and other things that interest me. Twitter Curtis's personel Twitter I love The Sims,Apple, and anything to do with the internet.You can check out my Youtube Channel for all my video at http://www.youtube.com/thecurtisparadisshow {C}http://thecurtisparadisshow.ca/ Google + Curtis's Google + Tagline: Internet Personality Introduction:Hello, I am Curtis Paradis I am a fun loving person and a somewhat well known personality on Youtube. Check out my website for more information about me. Bragging rights:Well I have created a fairly large following on YouTube where currently I have over 80,000 subs, I have also designed and coded my own Website. Occupation: Youtuber / Student Employment: The Curtis Paradis ShowOwner, creator, and only employee, 2009 - present Gender: Male cjp132 (vlogs) Curtis's 2nd YouTube channel Curtis Paradis Daily Vlog. I upload a video every day talking about whatever I want to. Just a way for you to get closer to my real life personality. Sims 3 (My Page) Curtis's Sims 3 Page Hello my name is Curtis and I am a Devoted sims fan!!!!!!! Welcome to my Sims 3 page, where you can download all the homes I created on my youtube channel http://www.youtube.com/thecurtisparadisshow you can follow me on twitter at http://www.twitter.com/curtisparadis you can follow me on facebook at http://www.facebook.com/thecurtisparadisshow if you would like to become my friend either here or on youtube just send me a friend invite and I would love to become friends. Personal info: I have owned all the games/ expansion packs/ stuff packs, and i cannot wait to get started building up my sims 3 games. I am a computer nerd, and i regularly play many computer games, but the best one by far has still been the sims/sims2/sim3. The thing I most enjoy about the sims is that you can become whoever you want to be, and you can create whatever you would like. The architectural aspect of the game is also very interesting to me because I have always loved creating new homes for my sims to live in. LET THERE BE SIMS!!!!!! Auto Biography Orginal Autobiography Hello, I am Curtis Paradis and I love the Internet. I was born on June 29th 1991, and at an early age I realized that architecture was something that I liked to do. When you are 8 years old and drawing out sketches of blueprints to houses, then using lego blocks to create those plans as well as you could, you begin to think this may be something I would like to do in the future. I had a good childhood, I was privileged to have a great set of parents who cared for me and allowed me to be involved in many things. We went many places, and summer vacation was always the greatest time. We would travel all over Canada, seeing many different places. When I am planning out houses I sometimes think back to those vacations and I can see the buildings that were at those locations. Then with that image in my mind I try to recreate them. At an early age I was not overly socially accepted, I always felt that I was different, I never felt as tho I fit in anywhere. When I was in Elementary School I did have one great friend, she was always so helpful, and we always hung out together. Then in 2001 or 2002, I can’t remember, The school in my home town was closed because there were not enough students attending it. At this time I knew many things were going to change. During that summer break my friend moved away. It was a big shock to me. Thinking back to that summer I never even said goodbye to her, it was just one day I went to call her, and no one picked up. Later when talking to my parents I was told that hey had moved earlier in that day. She came back multiple time over the next two years, but over time I lost touch with her. It makes me sad to think that someone that had a huge impact on who I was at a young age, I don't even have any connection with now. After the summer holidays were over I began to attend a new school in a surrounding community. This was a big shock to me, the school was much larger, more kids, and instructors, and for the first time since I began pre-school I would have to make new friends. Making new friends was not my strong suit. I was picked on and ridiculed for how I acted, and this sent me into a small form of depression. Some days I would wish I didn’t have to goto school because I didn't want to be picked on. This was a very hard time for me. With no friends for the rest year of school, I felt like an outcast. During this time on one day my family was visiting with another family in my home town and I can remember it like it was yesterday. I was told that the families daughter was downstairs and I should go see her. When I stepped down the stairs into the basement I had seen that she was sitting on the computer playing a game. When I went over to see what she was playing my mind was shocked. There were small people running around a virtual house. These little people were cooking, watching TV, and sleeping all because of what the user selected with the mouse. As I watched for over an hour, she taught me how the game worked and what it was all about. I was fascinated that you could create your own world inside the computer. Then towards the end of my stay she showed me that you could actually build the houses the people lived in. This was the breaking point when I realized this was the video game I was looking for all my life. The next time my parents and I were at the store I picked up The Sims, and from the moment I got home and began to play the game, my life felt better. I would sit on the computer for hours a day, playing the game. I would wake up and play all day. I would immerse myself in a world that I created and controlled. Everything in that world was the way I wanted it. There was no hate, and I was allowed to do whatever I wanted to without consequences. As time progressed I would continue to collect Sims games, and buy more expansion packs, to make my game better and allow my new world to expand. As the eighth grade rolled around I began to form new friendships in school, and my life began to better itself. I was still picked on and ridiculed on a daily basis, but I began to find ways to tolerate it. Not prevent it, but tolerate it. The school faculty were attempting to help prevent this, but they could not stop what was happening. To this day I can remember those days vividly in my mind, and looking back I like to think that those moments are what made me stronger. It was either the eight or ninth grade when the Sims 2 came out, and I remember the day that I heard about it. I looked at pictures online for hours, marveling at the new graphics, and looking at the great new houses that could be built in the game. When the Sims 2 was released It was a weekday so I had to wait until the weekend to get it, but when I did finally get to sit down at my computer and begin to play, it was a whole new world for me to discover. I played the Sims 2 for hours. I can remember certain times in real life when I would be doing something and I would think in my head "hit key #3" which in the Sims allows you to fast forward time. I was attempting to merge the virtual world with the real world. It is a bizarre thing to think about, but when you spend that much time playing a game, and you are not satisfied with the way the real world is, mixing it with a virtual world that you control is something that does pop into your mind. As time passed and I moved up from grade to grade in school I began to become part of a distinct social group. I would say that we were not the typical "Popular Crowd" but I was happy with the people I was around. I felt that the "Popular People" were never really popular in my mind. They may have lots of friends, and goto fun parties, but were they really happy. Now maybe they were, or maybe they were too addicted to drugs or alcohol to notice, but I felt they all had to look and act a certain way to stay in there group, and that is not somewhere I wanted to be. In the social group I was in, we all acted and expressed ourselves the way we wanted to. We could be who we wanted to be, we did not have to look or act a certain way to "Fit In." This social group would become the friends that I would graduate with a couple years later, and I would not trade that for anything. My friends were always there for each other, and there to protect each other, some more than others. The one thing I did not have for myself was I am not a strong physically built person. If me and a twig were to arm wrestle I would probably lose. But the great thing about my friends were that some of them were strong and able to stand up for others. Now this doesn’t only work in one way, If someone would talk bad about one of my friends behind there back I am not afraid to give that person a piece of my mind. Thats probably one of the best things I like about myself. I can be a nice person, but if you make me mad I will tell you exactly what I think of you. Going back a bit to the summer between grade 11 and grade 12 I started my own Youtube channel. This is the channel you know today as my second channel or cjp132. On this channel I would post videos about me and my friends and the things we did. When school started I began a new show I called "The Weekly Report" this was a show where I would sit and talk to the camera about things that happened over the week. Now really it was a horrible show, and I am glad I stopped it. I kept creating these videos until I graduated. After graduation I moved away from my home town to a bigger city to attend College. During the first summer away from my family I found myself ever more engaged in the newest Sims game The Sims 3. One day while searching around on Youtube I found many videos that people would post online about how to build houses in the Sims 3. I thought to myself that I know how to do this. I have recorded video in the Sims 3 before, and I know how to edit videos as well. When I posted my first Sims 3 house video on my new channel The Curtis Paradis Show it was amazing. The views skyrocketed and I had more subscribers in one month then I ever did on my first channel. After the success of my first sims 3 video I began to post more videos for people to watch, and people did watch them. I then started The Sims 3 Update. A video series on the same channel where I would talk about news and reviews for the Sims 3. These videos also took off, attracting more Sims 3 fans, and fans from other games looking to purchase the Sims 3 because of what I had said about it. While all this was happening on Youtube, I also began college. I started to study computers, and lets just say, it was not something I wanted or seen myself doing in the future. I felt that this was not a creative way to use my time. So at the end of my first year I quit. With another Summer vacation came more time for me to create Sims 3 Houses and work on other aspects of my internet presence. I built more house videos, and also started working on a new website. Up until this time I had a website, but it was created in a program called iWeb. Now using the skills that I had learned in my first year of college I decided to create a new website from scratch. I would not use iWeb or any other website creating program. I was going to code up this website from scratch. I began to work on my website and other projects, and started attending college. This time I was studying Media. From camera work, to editing, interviewing, and radio. I would learn it all. This brings us to present day. At the time of writing this I am still in the Media course and loving ever moment of it. The way that I can use my creativity in this industry is amazing, and the people that I get the privilege of working with on a daily basis is great. I can say that people can finally accept me for the way I am, Gay, which makes me life even better. So I hope this simple self written documentary of myself has helped you to understand who I am, and what I have achieved. At the time of writing this up I am so happy to say, that I have a great family, wonderful friends, and I love the things in college I am learning every day. Not only that but I also have over 10,000 subscribers on Youtube, I have a healthy following on Facebook, and Twitter, and I have created my own Website for the world to see. The reason I am writing this here for you is because I want you to know about my life, and I want to help because If you are being picked on, or ridiculed because of who you are, how you act, or the things you like please note that you are not alone in the world. I went through a lot of hard times in my life and I want to say that it does get better, and I want to encourage anyone to start doing what I am doing. Become part of Youtube or any other website on the internet and be yourself. Because if you become yourself and express yourself, you will feel better about yourself. Curtis Paradis (personel site) http://curtisparadis.ca/ Category:Archive